User talk:Rod12/Archive 3
Template Can you check the colours and let me know what you want changing (if anything). I've done character and that's it for now. - Doomlurker 23:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I've darkened it but I don't particularly want to make it much darker because you won't be able to read what it says. What do you think? - Doomlurker 23:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Once I'm done with the infoboxs I'll give the Kryptonian template another bash. Also, just a thought but maybe I should make a Superboy comic issue and series template, and one for Captain Atom on Blue Beetle, Swamp Thing on Shazam etc. Just so the colours represent the characters they're based one. What do you think? - Doomlurker 17:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ravagers Ravagers is all done. - Doomlurker 22:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Smallville Justice League I updated Aquaman and modified everything so there are no red links. - Doomlurker 22:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) It's how I've been doing it with the Young Justice characters so I thought I'd do it the same way with this. - Doomlurker 22:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I've modified the appearances again (I haven't had time to do Green Arrow (Justin Hartley) but basically episode names should be in "". The basic reason for this is because if you are talking about an episode in the article for instance the episode "Isis" you can then refer to the episode and people will know that you're talking about the episode, not the character. And because of this, to make articles consistent the appearance section should be the same. And as for the number system, the format you did it in made it look like Season Six episode 1 rather than what the actual episode number was so I suggest either putting the actual episode number or leaving them as bullet points. Just thought I'd explain myself. Oh well, talk to you later. - Doomlurker 08:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Superman trailer Did you see the new Superman trailer? If not, then here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ll39CAovGrg. Leader Vladimir (talk) 20:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Earth-1 Why did you delete the category for Earth-1 characters? The one thing characters from Superman: Earth One have in common is that they are Earth-1 Characters so surely they should have a category to group all the the Earth-1 Characters in one place...? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Superman page I'm planning to give a major overhaul to the Superman page, that is of course if you'll let me. By the way, how long do you plan to keep the Superman (Clark Kent) page. It's been outdated for months. Leader Vladimir (talk) 19:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The Superman page revamp My plans for the Superman page are to make it similar to DC Wiki's Superman page. I plan to divide the Superman into several sections, giving each a picture and basic information about every multiversal counterpart of Superman. Leader Vladimir (talk) 21:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans Teen Titans 11 is very much a Wonder Girl issue. Any objections to me Justice Leaguing (same style as the Justice League Issues) it and putting it on the Wonder Woman wiki? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:51, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Covers There's some series missing #11 covers. I think they're Deathstroke, Grifter and Demon Knights. I might be wrong about Deathstroke but I'm pretty sure there were 3 missing them. I don't know why they were missed. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Good to know, only realised because I was adding issue 12 covers. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Internet We've got the internet up and running again. - Doomlurker (talk) 09:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Superman (Clark Kent) If you don't mind me asking, why did you block the Superman (Clark Kent) page again? I thought you didn't have problems with the page. Leader Vladimir (talk) 04:49, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Teen Titans I don't think I actually got a chance to update all the Justice League articles on the wikis but when I have time/if I remember I will take a look at the Teen Titans page for you. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Are you enjoying the premise of Injustice: Gods Among Us? I mean, did you like what the creators have planned for Superman? Leader Vladimir (talk) 01:02, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Director's cuts You've probably got that covered with a new section in Issues seems most logical. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:33, April 10, 2013 (UTC) News Okay, I have news about the Superman franchise. Two, to be exact. Here they go: 1. On January 10, 2013, the 9th Circuit Court of Appeals ruled that a 2001 agreement that the Siegel family had reached with DC Comics was still legally binding, thus quashing the 2008 decision in favor of the Siegels. This effectively ensured DC Comics' sole copyright to Superman. Check it here. 2. In the new movie, Kryptonians are genetically engineered to be soldiers or scientist. However, Superman is unusual because he was born naturally. Therefore, he has the capacity to choose his own way of life. However, that kind of birth is illegal on Krypton. Check it here. Tell me what do you think. Leader Vladimir (talk) 05:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Well, I already played Injustice: Gods Among Us and completed both the story mode and Superman's classic mode. I'm very impressed by the game and I'm still playing it. What did you think? Leader Vladimir (talk) 03:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Teen Titans (Volume 4) I'm inclined to leave Ravagers as they are but Teen Titans already have issue articles on other wikis so that'll be simple to sort. I'll work on it soon. I finished the Blackest Night and Brightest Day stuff. I did see Iron Man 3 and liked it a lot, the twist didn't really bother me but I wasn't sure about how it ended. I also liked the look of the Thor trailer, as you say it looks more realistic/epic this time round. I'm hoping this weeks Doctor Who is good because I didn't like the last one. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:52, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The Blackest Night and Brightest Day project is done, yes. Not sure if there was anything else to cover there. I'm also practically done with Teen Titans although I might put one or two of the issues on The Flash after I've reread them. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I saw that too which is a shame because I really liked Threshold but oh well. And I agree with your thoughts on the Doctor Who episode. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I can't even remember how many empty slots they have. I do remember reading somewhere that "DC have plans for Shazam". I think an artist or writer said it. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Archived it, and I really do hope one of the new titles is Shazam. Would love Earth 3 too, I think I read somewhere something about "Asking too soon" about Earth 3 too. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I think it'd be a waste for Earth 3 to just be a one shot, but we'll have to wait and see. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I solved the Aquaman film page problem by locking it so that only admins can edit it. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I really liked the episode although a lot of the acting (from the kids and soldiers other than Tamzin Outhwaite) let the episode down in my opinion. It was still good though. There's lots of rumblings about a Flash and Wonder Woman film being in the works and a Booster Gold TV series. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Talks haven't died down, it now seems that based on the success of Man of Steel, Warner Bros. could very well make a Flash or Wonder Woman movie next or even their Justice League film. It was rumoured that they'd done some concept art for a Flash suit based on the likeness of Charlie Hunnam. And when asked about Wonder Woman people at DC entertainment have said "plans have been made". - Doomlurker (talk) 21:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Despero Is he on any of our wikis do you know? Trying to work out where to put this weeks Justice League. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll put it on Martian Manhunter but not bother with creating a main Justice League (Volume 2) article, I'll just link those to one of our other Wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :And yes I did see the new Man of Steel trailer and it looks amazing, definitely my most anticipated film. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:20, May 24, 2013 (UTC) If you want to add the main page to the site and the covers for Issue 20 to all the sites that's fine by me. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:34, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I think Zod will take it easily. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) There's a prequel comic to Man of Steel which focuses on Kara and mentions Thanagarians if you're interested. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:59, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Superman/Wonder Woman I'll probably read it but I don't really care about it, we should probably do the same as we're doing for Batman/Superman. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm seeing Man of Steel on Wednesday at 3pm GMT. I'm excited that it's the start of the DCCU. I haven't heard anything about Justice League 300. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Justice League 3000 looks pretty interesting but I'd still rather see a Shazam ongoing and Earth 3, here's hoping at least on of the slots gets filled. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:54, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel I just finished watching Man of Steel and it's officially the best comic book movie I've ever seen! The action is cool, the story is meaningful and the actors are very convincing in their roles. Henry Cavill is officially Superman now. What did you think? Leader Vladimir (talk) 22:56, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel Film I really, really enjoyed it. The performances were outstanding and I really enjoyed the action and story of the film. I also like how they set up Superman's no killing policy. Let's hope this film really is the start of a DC Cinematic Universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Answer I was probably just going to put the main page on the Wonder Woman Wiki. I liked the start of the Trinity War. I'm not entirely sure if Dr. Light and Madame Xanadu are actually dead though or if it was even Superman that "killed" Dr. Light. Raises a lot of questions but I'm sure they'll be answered in due time. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:44, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I have for Batman/Superman yet but I will do. I think Moriarty is a good comparative figure for The Outsider. Yeah I meant to have the dash/hyphon (-) there it's just in place of a colon. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel 2 Hey Rod, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, forgot that I hadn't replied! I think it's pretty awesome that Batman is going to be in the sequel. Can't wait to hear who they cast! What did you think? Also I'm away again from saturday-tuesday so dunno how free I'll be to check the wikis. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Flash TV series could be cool if it doesn't affect him getting a film made. And it's interesting that they went for an older Doctor again. I'm interested to see how he'll do. - Doomlurker Wikia-Visualization-Main.png This file is used in our feature and is meant to bring visitors to your site. Unfortunately, this may result in a file duplication as this tool cannot use an already existing file. This image and the information is also shown to users viewing your wiki with our Game Guides and MyWikia apps. Feel free to change the text and image on that page if you feel the one I entered isn't quite right for your wiki. Rappy 05:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I updated it for you. Rappy 01:54, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Earth 3 Oddly enough I'd seen the picture but hadn't taken it in to be the Crime Syndicate, it's awesome. Kinda wish there was an Earth 3 Aquaman there too but you never know there might be more characters than the main 6. -Doomlurker (talk) 01:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It seems odd that Johns didn't mention them if they are indeed appearing but I think it'd be cool if they did appear. As well as some Earth 3 heroes maybe? That could be pretty cool. I wonder who the Outsider would be an Earth 3 version of. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel First off should Man of Steel be renamed to Man of Steel (Volume 1)? as well as the issues to Man of Steel (Vol 1) 1 etc. Secondly should there be an article made for the Man of Steel film sequel? And what do you think of the casting of Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman? -Doomlurker (talk) 11:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Team Issues Project Will look through my talk pages at some point. I updated Earth 2 on Wonder Woman and realized that Aquaman only has Justice League on it that needs the work so that should be an easy one. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:03, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ultraman Which version of the character is this article for? Qward and Antimatter? Meaning a new article is needed for the Earth 3 version. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove the abilities from the Ultraman infobox? Why is there even an abilities section in the infobox if you don't want it there? - User:Doomlurker In the infobox section the abilities are considered both his powers and his abilities - User:Doomlurker I did see the message. Good work on that particular project. - User:Doomlurker New Earth and Prime Earth DC Database is making articles for the Prime Earth incarnations of the characters. They already did for Wonder Woman and Flash and are planning to do the same with Superman. Perhaps we should do the same. Leader Vladimir (talk) 14:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Justice League (Volume 2) I haven't finished updating Volume 2 but will do soon hopefully then those big projects will be done. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Superman Anniversary Short Have you seen the Superman 75th Anniversary short? Maybe we should make an article about it. Leader Vladimir (talk) 18:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Man of Steel characters Maybe we should make articles about the Man of Steel characters. You already made an article about General Zod. If you want, I can start tomorrow morning. Leader Vladimir (talk) 02:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Question Is there any pay for editing a wiki? Just concerned about my income. By the way sorry about the wrong-doings... Sorry about that. Promise not to do it again... Pls reply ASAP. I live in Asia. Sorry, promise, i swear not to do it again and take things seriously. From User:GENZODMERCHANDISE Adam Strange Is here. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:59, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Teen Titans I would say the third annual will go here because it ties back to Harvest and the Culling story arc. And yeah, will be interesting to see what they do with those characters after. - Doomlurker (talk) 11:51, January 19, 2014 (UTC) New Creative Team for Superman Did you hear the news? Geoff Johns and John Romita Jr. will be the creative team for Superman this summer. What do you think about this? What do you think about the current creative team, by the way? Also, I'm sorry for being so late. My computer got a virus and I had it reformatted. Anyway, I'm back and ready to catch up. Leader Vladimir (talk) 23:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Justice League 3000 I'll get around to it eventually. - Doomlurker (talk) 23:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Legion of Super-Heroes I admit I'm not a big Legion fan. since the only media I've seen featuring the Legion are the cartoon show and a few comic book issues. Besides, the final issues of the New 52 book imply that the Legion's adventures took place in Earth-2. It's not confirmed, but it's still there. Maybe we should hold off until we get confirmation. Leader Vladimir (talk) 17:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Earth 2 #21 Thoughts on which wiki it should go on? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I was actually thinking second would be Martian Manhunter due to the heavy World Army influence and Mr. Terrific stuff at the end but I'll probably end up putting it here. And yes I saw the Flash suit and added it to the Flash wiki. Looks pretty damn amazing! - Doomlurker (talk) 07:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Superman Fanfiction I found a good Superman fanfic at fanfiction.net, here is the link. I hope you enjoy it. Leader Vladimir (talk) 03:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives